You And Your Orbs!
by shinigamiConnections
Summary: "In the future... Is Days of Our Lives still on TV?" Living in a house with three other witches was hard enough for Emily. But then you throw in an angel, /very/ special child, a neurotic new whitelighter from the future and constant demon attacks, and she's got herself in quite the position. Follows the series. Chris/OC [Rating may change]
1. Emily Wyatt: Resident Gutterbrain

**Heyo! This is my first crack at a Charmed fanfiction, so bare with me, okay?**

**Set at the beginning of "Oh My Goddess!"**

* * *

_- San Francisco, California, 2003 -_

Sighing heavily, I wandered up the front steps to the Halliwell manor, prying open the door and peeking my head inside. The coast seemed clear.

"Emily Columbia Wyatt!"

"Shit," I mumbled. It was never good news for me when Piper called me by my full name. I sheepishly closed the door and joined the woman of the house in the sun room. "Yes?"

She stared up at me from her place in one of the chairs, a pile of bills in her lap and a jug of iced tea next to her. "Did you just get home?"

"Um…no?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know you're a really crappy liar, missy," Piper then laughed at my childish pout. "I'm not mad! You're a big girl, I was just curious. Where were you all night?"

I blinked, confused. "You aren't mad? Who are you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Tea?"

"Thanks," I said, graciously taking the cup from her. "I was actually just at the library. It's all very dull in the life of Emily. No booty calls, no one night stands, no sex…"

Piper snorted. "You're twenty, Emily; you have years for that stuff."

I pouted again but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I can't complain about it, though. You're clearly back in the saddle, and you have a kid!"

She made to reply, but we were interrupted by the footsteps of another occupant of the house. "With the love that is everything good and pure, why have we never bothered to get air conditioning?" Phoebe questioned, opening one of the nearby doors and attempting to fan herself with it.

"Because we live in San Francisco, where the temperature rarely goes above 75°!" Piper replied.

"Okay, well, it's at 90 now, can we get one today, please?" Phoebe pleaded.

I snorted, leaning heavily back against my chair. "Unlikely."

"We could if it was not for this little expenditure here," Piper stated, holding the bill out to her sister. Phoebe took it, reading through the paper.

"Uh-oh. Yeah, that's a lot of phone calls to Hong Kong…"

"Yes, it is," Piper agreed.

"Hey, let me see that! If I'm paying bills as well I want to see how much it's gonna cost!" I whined, reaching for the paper.

Phoebe passed it over while taking a seat near Piper. "Okay, before you start yelling, let me just explain to you I'm trying to figure out where Jason and I stand, and to do that it requires a lot of phone calls. You're gonna throw that glass at me, aren't you?"

"No, honey!" Piper replied, smiling gently. "I get it. You know, it is a very big phone bill, but if you have to choose between true love and air conditioning, I'd say it's a no brainer."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at the elder of the two. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" She joked.

"Told ya, you were acting funny," I added.

"Hey, when did you get home, anyway?" Phoebe questioned.

"Just now, actually; which is why I am going to go to bed, try to get some sleep in before you take me to that bachelor auction!" I replied. She rolled her eyes but waved me away. I grinned, turning and racing upstairs to my room. This was my life, living with my 'distant relatives' in San Francisco while I'm studying at college and basically having no love life to speak of.

Oh yeah, that and I'm a witch. So are Piper, Paige and Phoebe.

Yeah, they're the Charmed Ones. Very powerful, very well-known witches that get attacked by someone or some_thing_ every other day. Thankfully, I may not be the most powerful witch around, but my power of telekinesis kept me safe enough to live and help the sisters.

As to how I know them. Well, that's kind of strange. Piper's husband, a white-lighter named Leo Wyatt, was once a mortal. His wife had a child with another man once Leo had died, who in turn had a child. That child was me. To put in in plain language, I could have been Leo's great granddaughter had he have lived to bear children with my great grandmother- where I had gotten my surname from, since she didn't bother to change her name again. How I ended up living with them was basically because of who I was. I had discovered my power a few years back, and after a few spells and being kicked out of the house by my parents when they found out what I was doing, I found the Halliwells.

So that was me, lying in nothing but a bra and some shorts due to the heat, feeling dead. Paige had dropped in to greet me and rant about something supernatural about the heatwave we were having, before leaving to investigate.

Honestly, she should know better than to go looking for trouble. With the luck we had, she'd find it.

* * *

_-Afternoon-_

"Emily!"

I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes. "Go away!"

"Emily, there's no time to be a teenager. We need your help," Paige called from my door.

Huffing, I rolled off my bed, landing on a pile of clothes. I snagged a shirt from the pile and smelled it, pulling it over my head once satisfied that it was clean. I stumbled over to the door, pulling it open to look at the red head. "What is it, Paige?"

"Come with me, we found something!" She cheered, towing me upstairs with her.

Phoebe was in the attic, shivering under a blanket. "Um, Pheebs, it's not that cold," I said, walking over to the Book.

"Shush you!" She shot back, teeth chattering.

"Is this them?" Paige asked, turning a page of the book and pointing to a picture.

"No."

Paige continued to flick through the Book as Piper appeared in the doorway, holding a box. "Okay," she started, staring at Phoebe. "I know it's cooled off a little bit since this morning but what are you doing?"

"Defrosting," her sister replied.

"Is this them?" Paige tried again, earning a quick no from Phoebe.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Alright who is _them_?"

"That's a damn good question," Piper piped up.

"Uh, we're not sure yet. How was the party?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, just super fun. Leo got called away and I got to use my tools," she replied bitterly, placing the box she was carrying down.

Paige grabbed at Phoebe. "Is that them?"

"No! They looked a little bit more…ancient."

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Piper demanded. We looked between each other and shrugged. In that moment, Leo orbed into the attic.

"Ah, a Whitelighter's disappeared," he announced.

"Like from a Darklighter?" I asked.

Leo shook his head. "No, a Darklighter's poison is slow and painful, this was more instantaneous and the Elders have no idea what it could have been."

"It's all connected…" Paige whispered. At our questioning that comment, she explained. "Heat wave, earthquake, my dreams, this is way bigger than any one Whitelighter."

Phoebe moved away to go to her handbag. "I'd better drop out of that charity benefit."

"Yeah, maybe we should cancel counselling, honey," Leo agreed, turning to Piper.

"Hold it, wait a minute, no. This is exactly what we're supposed to be learning in therapy. When to put our lives on hold and when not to," Piper said, turning to look between Phoebe and Leo.

Paige spoke up, "But Piper, a Whitelighter was killed."

"We don't know that. He could've just clipped his wings and he's in hiding."

"Is that possible?" I asked Leo. He shrugged and confirmed it.

"Look, people, we just need to manage our lives our little bit better. Dr Berenson says that needless worry and panic serve absolute no purpose except to prevent the possibility of happiness."

To be honest, I wouldn't be taking any advice from someone called Dr Berenson, but each to their own.

Phoebe spoke with agreement to Piper's statement. "I'm all for the possibility of happiness."

"Good, so we need to address the immediate the problem at hand and circle the wagons only when we have to," Piper announced.

"Okay, Leo, maybe you should get the Elders to put a ban on Whitelighters orbing until we figure out exactly what's going on," Paige decided.

Leo nodded, turning to say goodbye to Piper. Phoebe and Piper left to go do other things, leaving Paige and I looking at each other. "Wanna keep searching?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I agreed.

When we had finally narrowed our guesses down to one page in the book as well as hatched a plan and made potions, Paige called Phoebe back up to the attic.

"Did you find something?" She asked, rushing in.

"Do Titans ring a bell?" I replied, bottling more vials of our last potion.

She looked between Paige and I. "Titans like from Ancient Greece? You have got to be kidding me."

"No! Ancient gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stop them," Paige clarified, pointing to the book.

Phoebe nodded slowly. "Okay, well, even if it is them, how'd they get out? And why go after the Whitelighters?"

"Dunno. Maybe one of them was hurt maybe they needed healing powers? I do know that because of the Elders' no orbing edict, that the only way they're gonna get another Whitelighter is if one..." She made a gesture of orbing as best as she could. Phoebe looked between us, before it clicked and she shook her head vigorously.

"No way, Paige, forget about it."

"Come on, Phoebe! If we're right, they will come right to us!" I whined.

"You're saying this like it's a good thing?" She shot back.

Paige moved over to her sister. "It is. This is why I haven't been sleeping. This is what I've been preparing for all year. I have got potions here that are stronger than the ones that we used on the Source!" She declared, picking up some of the potions on the table.

"Okay, devil's advocate, until we figure out how powerful they are, we shouldn't use you as bait," said Phoebe.

"Witch's advocate, there are evil gods running around on the loose that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed. "Mm, that's dirty. Why do I feel like you're making me choose between my sister and my nephew?"

"Because you're overdramatic?" I suggested.

"Well, can we just do this please?" Paige requested.

Phoebe sighed heavily, relenting to our idea. "Okay, fine. Bring on the earthquake causing gods."

Paige and I turned, high-fiving before scooping up different potions. "Watch this!" Paige said, taking a few steps away. She quickly orbed out and back into the room. We stood silently for a moment before the room began to shake, a woman in greek-style clothing appearing in front of us. Paige and I hauled potions at her, but they did nothing more than push her a little. The woman turned her gaze to Paige, leaving an opening for Phoebe and I to throw another round of potions. The woman lifted her hand, sending Phoebe flying.

"Phoebe!" I called worriedly. I raised my hand, about to attempt to send the woman flying, when instead _I_ was the one sailing through the air. "Shit!"

I landed on what was much softer than I had expected. Seeing as I was in the direct line to crash into a table, this was a nice surprise. "Don't look into her eyes!" A voice rumbled from against my side. So somebody caught me?

The potions I still had a hold of were taken out of my hands, and I was jostled around in the arms of whoever had just saved my ass, the potions flying at the Titan. It didn't harm her, but she did leave the house. The guy I had been caught by set me down on my feet, I became conscious of the fact I was wearing a long shirt and cotton shorts. He stepped over to help Phoebe up and I assessed him.

_Pretty cute… _"Are you two alright?" _And considerate…_

"Yeah, what about you Pa-Oh my god, Paige!" I exclaimed, realizing that the third woman in the room was now turned to stone.

* * *

**Please lemme know what you think, whether or not I should continue with it, etcetera...**

**Cheerio!**

**-Shinigami**


	2. Days of Our Lives?

Phoebe and I stood on either side of the stone Paige; I tapped worriedly at the stone, trying to pick it off with my fingernails. "Don't worry, she's alright," the guy who saved us spoke up. At our expressions, he corrected himself. "Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead."

"Are you sure she's not?" Phoebe asked.

"Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone."

I blinked, turning around to face the stranger fully, my arms folded. "Who are you, exactly?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "Chris. Chris Perry. I'm… from the future."

"_What_?"

"Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige!" Piper exclaimed, entering the attic.

"No, it's Paige," Phoebe replied.

Chris turned his head to explain. "A Titan turned her to stone."

"Wh-who are you?" Piper questioned.

"That's Chris. He's from the future," Phoebe replied, her eyebrows raised.

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, but just like twenty years or so."

"Uh-huh…" Piper turned back to us. "Friend or foe?"

"Not so sure yet," Phoebe ended.

Chris seemed slightly offended by this. "What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I?" At our questions as to how exactly having a woman turned to stone could be classified as saving, he continued. "Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt-!"

"Wait, you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" Piper laughed.

"Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm here to alter history. To help you save the future."

"So who sent you?" I asked, walking over to the book.

"…I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want."

Piper folded her arms. "Who's _we_?"

"All I gotta say is, is that if I hadn't got here when I did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim," he said.

I was beginning to think maybe he wasn't as charming as I once thought.

"Third? I thought only one was missing?" Phoebe spoke up.

"Not anymore."

We all shared looks, before Piper started shouting for Leo. He orbed in after a few calls. "Honey, I'm sorry I missed counselling but…"

"Forget that. We've got bigger problems." When Leo noticed Paige's situation and asked about that, she said, "forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?"

"W-What?"

"How many?"

"Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for."

Chris stepped over to them. "Believe me now?"

Our little conversation was interrupted by the sound of glass smashing from downstairs, grabbing everyone's attention. "You, stay here!" Piper commanded me when I moved to follow them downstairs.

"But Piper!" I protested, she just waved her hand, marching downstairs with Leo and Phoebe. I huffed, turning to stare at Paige with a pout. There was a small snort, almost like a laugh, from somewhere on the other side of the room. I turned my head, remembering our little guest was still in the room. "What?" I asked, bee lining for the book protectively.

Chris shook his head, grinning slightly. "Nothing… You're really known for making that face, huh?" He replied, replacing the crystal he had been holding. He advance towards me, I narrowed my eyes, closing the book. "What? You don't trust me either? I saved you!" He sighed.

"You'd be suspicious of someone who just appeared in your attic too," I shot back.

"Yeah, well, where I come from you're pretty much suspicious of everyone," he muttered. When I didn't relent, he groaned softly, walking closer. "Look," he said, reaching out and placing his hand on the book. I pursed my lips, waiting for it to go into defence mode.

You have let me down greatly, Book.

I sighed, opening the book once again. "Fine, I'll trust you for now, only because the book does as well," I decided. He nodded his head, moving next to me to begin flipping through the pages. "After that, you have to earn some trust."

"Whatever you say, Emily," He half sighed, half laughed.

"So," I started, studying him from the corner of my eye. "In the future, do I still live here?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What does that mean?"

Chris glanced down at me, an eyebrow raised. God, he was cute. "It means I can't answer questions like that."

I huffed. "If I can't ask that, what can I ask?"

"Not much."

"…Is _Days of our Lives_ still on TV?"

He let out a short laugh. "_That's_ what you ask?"

"Well you didn't give me much to work with, kid!" I replied, throwing my hands up. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"Emily!" Piper's voice called.

I looked up, moving away to head downstairs when Piper appeared. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking past me to Chris.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here," he replied.

"Step away!"

He looked at her, and then sighed. "Please, like I haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy someday."

I raised my eyebrow. "Goblins?"

He nodded, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa. "Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good, and Emily seems to think so too. Shouldn't you?" He asked Piper.

"What! Hey, I said I trust you for now!" I interjected.

"Anyway, you could have found a way around the book."

"Piper, come on, I'm just trying to help."

She shrugged. "If that's true, why don't you tell us how to vanquish the Titans?"

"Except… you can't vanquish them."

"You mean, without the power of three," Piper corrected.

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have."

I walked over to the window, staring out at the cloudy night sky. "So why don't they just do that again?"

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again."

Piper spoke up, looking thoughtful. "Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?"

"Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way."

"Phoebe what are you doing?!" Piper exclaimed as the witch strolled in with two very short men. "You're supposed to be.."

"I know, I know, but I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechauns luck has helped us before." Phoebe shrugged, tapping the shoulder of the guy to her right.

"He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight will yah?"

"And I'll bet I know which one you are too," I muttered, sitting myself down on the sofa as the two midgets inspected Paige.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie-dust too," The leprechaun informed us, looking up at frozen-Paige.

"I'll get the fairy, left my axe downstairs anyway," The dwarf muttered, exiting the attic.

"Okay, so, where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"Screwed, possibly. But there's one thing I'm not clear about, if the Titans are roaming around then why are they killing white-lighters?" Piper questioned.

"Because they need their orbing power," Chris piped up.

"Orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with," Piper paused in thought, eyes narrowing. "Oh my god. Leo!" She shouted before leaving the attic in a rush.

"What did I miss? What did she just figure out?" Phoebe asked us.

"Nothing good." Chris told her.

* * *

I watched from my spot on the sofa as the dwarf, fairy, and leprechaun attempted to free Paige. They'd tried the exact same thing about five times, and it hadn't worked for them. There had to be another way to un-freeze her, an easier way. But while Phoebe seemed to be in thought, Chris wasn't helping at all. The Whitelighter seemed pretty intent on roaming about the attic, fiddling with anything he could touch. Weirdo.

The dwarf, after yet another failed attempt, shook his head as he looked up at Phoebe. "There's nothing else we can try."

"An' I'm runnin' out o' gold 'm afraid," The leprechaun added.

"Okay, well there's gotta be something we can do, just keep trying," She sighed. They nodded and she turned, narrowing her eyes at Chris. "And what are you doing over here?"

"Nothin'. You guys keep this stuff forever you know that?" He said, picking up a red candle.

"You knew the Titans were after the elders didn't you?" Chris put down the red candle before turning to face Paige, looking slightly sheepish. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you, there are some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own."

"Even at the risk of making things worse?" He remained silent.

"What's going on here?! Leo hasn't responded to any of my calls and it's been five hours!" Piper exclaimed, storming towards Chris.

"I really don't know."

"Well, I _really_ think you do."

"Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me." Piper crossed her arms, glaring. "Okay, maybe I do know, but I also know that he's gonna need some serious alone time."

"You know what; cut it out with the cryptic-crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now, no more games."

"Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you three I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon," He told us before orbing out.

"I swear to god if he does not come back with Leo I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs an' all!" Piper exclaimed.

"You know what?" Phoebe said, steering Piper towards the attic door. "Why don't you go take care of Wyatt, while me and Emily take care of things up here. We'll call you if anything happens, I promise." The eldest silently exited the attic and Phoebe turned, glancing at me nervously. "Okay, next sister."

* * *

On my call, Phoebe threw a small potion at Paige's statue. Grumpy then proceeded to smash it with his small hammer, and thankfully, it worked. The stones crumbled to the ground, leaving a moving Paige behind. She looked a little surprised, lost, and worried - not that I could blame her. I'm pretty sure if I'd been turned to stone I'd be a little lost too, but now that Paige was back, we still had a ticked-off Piper to deal with. I'd heard her calling Leo from downstairs, but he obviously hadn't come back yet.

"Oh honey," Phoebe sighed, pulling a still-stunned Paige into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened? Where's the Titan?" Paige rushed out, before noticing Grumpy and the leprechaun. "What are these guys doing here?"

"It's a long story." I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"We'll tell you on the way." Phoebe reassured, throwing an arm around her shoulder and grabbing my arm as she headed for the attic door.

"You're welcome!" Grumpy shouted as we left.

As promised, Phoebe explained everything as we descended the stairs - and I mean everything. There really was no we in the explaining part. Not that there was much of a long story to tell, it was pretty simple when I broke it down to a nutshell; Titans are going after white-lighters, weird guy from the future orbs in and saves us.

"There you are," Phoebe said as we found Piper in the living room, seemingly in thought.

"Okay, I get the whole 'Epic-Titan' thing but what I don't get is the 'Chris' thing," Paige decided.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out too. Look who's not stoned," Phoebe smiled, gesturing to Paige.

"Welcome back, you've missed a lot."

Paige fidgeted sheepishly. "Yeah, I can't help but think it was all my fault, I mean I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert 'I told you so'."

"Done."

"I just got kind of obsessed with the whole 'dreams' thing. But I'm really sorry for any distress I might've caused you Piper."

"It's alright, I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry, or panic, but I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach," Piper shrugged.

"What kind of feeling?" Phoebe questioned, slightly worried.

"That Leo's not coming back."

I sighed, walking over and squishing into the armchair next to Piper, hugging her tightly. "Of course he will, honey. What makes you think he won't?"

"I don't know, it's just something Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone. I don't know. But, what the hell is he doing up there?"

"Sorry to interrupt," We all looked to see Grumpy in the doorway. "But we're leaving now."

"Wait, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving elders have all been flushed out and they need our protection."

"Surviving?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you guys battle the Titans," Grumpy shrugged. The girls remained silent, though all seemed both concerned and shocked with his declaration. "Ciao."

"Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked, eyes wide.

"Leo!" Piper called, waiting expectedly. It didn't last long though, because soon enough she was once again calling for the MIA white-lighter.

The familiar tinkling sounds were heard, along with the light orbs. But instead of the man we were hoping for, it seemed we were stuck with the one we were suspicious of.

"You? Where's Leo?" Piper asked him.

"He's safe, for now." Chris reassured before realising Paige was now... well, Paige. "Paige, hi."

I raised my eyebrows, looking over at Paige, before wagging them at her. She made a face at me before giving Chris a hesitant hello. "Forget that, what's going on?" Piper demanded.

"Yeah, what's this about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe added.

"You're about to find out." He replied, looking a little pleased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed.

A faint thunder sound echoed through the room and a white mist came through the ceiling. It circled around the sisters a few times, hiding their forms for at least a few seconds. And when it disappeared into the floor.

The Greek dresses were pretty cool, I'll admit, but Phoebe's look of disbelief at the blonde hair she now had was priceless. Paige - for some reason - had a trident. And Piper had nothing, though she did stare at Chris with a confused expression.

"That's what that means," The Whitelighter grinned.

"Well, what are we?" Paige asked, a little worried.

"You're gods."

* * *

**Thank you to CharmedOpal and sweetie9090 for reviewing the first chapter!(:**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**-shinigami**


	3. Gods!

I smirked, trying to hold back my laughter. "You expect us to battle the Titans dressed like this? At a costume party maybe!" Piper exclaimed.

"That's not a costume; it represents your new position and power," Chris explained.

"Power? Power's good, I like power. Why do I like power?" Paige asked.

"Because you are the Goddess of War."

"Well, I guess that explains the pitchfork," She said, inspecting the weapon in her right hand.

"It's not a pitchfork, it's a trident! Be careful with that it's a very formidable weapon."

"Who wants to fight me?"

"I'm a _lover_ not a fighter," Phoebe smiled, fiddling with the ends of her now long-blonde hair.

"You're the Goddess of Love."

Piper folded her arms. "_Naturally_. Well then that must make me the Goddess of Sanity because I find this ridiculous."

"Actually Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all its natural elements."

"Wait a sec, Leo did this to them?" I asked. Chris looked back at me and nodded. I snorted. "Wow, he must have a pretty good sense of humour, because you all look _ridiculous_."

"Chris," Phoebe said, earning the man's attention. "D'you have a girlfriend in the future?"

Chris chuckled nervously and attempted to dodge Phoebe. "As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your new powers, but don't let them distract you. Stay focused. _Focused_," He directly re-iterated the last word at Phoebe, who'd followed him to the other side of the room.

"Hold it pal, I don't know what kind of game you're running here but Leo's not in the god-making business," Piper said.

"How old are you, anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"The elders forbid it," Piper continued, ignoring Phoebe. "And if anything, Leo is a company man."

"The elders did forbid it, and guess what? They're dead, most of 'em. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taking a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient... Whoa!"

Paige had sneakily snuck up behind the white-lighter and snagged his trousers with her trident, successfully lifting him a good few feet off the ground.

"You killed the elders, you could've prevented it!" She exclaimed. "I say we castrate him."

My eyes widened slightly and Chris immediately covered his 'man-parts' nervously.

"A little control here ladies, please?" He begged.

"Oh, can't we find something else to cut off." Phoebe smiled. I snorted, slapping myself in the head at Phoebe's new personality. Damn, that cougar.

During that time Chris orbed himself off the trident and down onto the floor in front of me, facing the sisters. "I told you, _stay_ _focused_. In my future all the elders were killed, that's why I came back, to help Leo give you the power so that this would never have to happen again," He said.

"Hey guys," Paige called, looking slightly mischievous. "Watch this." She aimed her trident at the piano and a bolt flew out, causing the instrument to blow up. Unfortunately the piano had been pretty close to where I was sitting, and I barely had enough time to duck the lightning bolt before it was flying over my head.

"Put that thing down Paige, you could seriously hurt someone with that!" Piper sighed.

"Well I certainly hope so, do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?" The youngest-sister smiled, inspecting the trident.

"A lot!" Chris exclaimed.

"Paige, make love not…you know!" Phoebe said softly. "There's no door love can't open. No wall love can't climb. No hurdle love can't... hurdle."

"This is Leo's strategy? Well he must've lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public much less..."

"Ooh that reminds me," Phoebe interjected, cutting off her older-sister. "I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy, or two, or twelve."

"Wait for me!" I exclaimed, jumping up and moving to Phoebe's side. She grinned, looping arms with me before clapping her hands together. I saw pink, and then suddenly we were at the entrance to P3.

We slowly wandered down the stairs, listening to Elise- Phoebe's boss- talk about the fine specimen standing next to her. "Okay, ladies. Evan is an internist from Sausalito. And he promises the highest bidder a free physical on their first date. So who'll start the bidding?"

"Four hundred!" Someone shouted.

"Excellent! Do I hear _five_ hundred?" Elise asked.

Phoebe stepped forward. "One thousand dollars!"

I quickly followed her through the crowd, walking towards the stage. "Uh, can I bid on her?" Asked the man on stage.

"Heh, if you insist," She laughed.

"I've got a ten thousand limit on my credit card," he offered.

As other men chimed in to bid on my housemate, I rushed over to Elise, explaining Phoebe's strange appearance and actions as 'a plan to raise more money'.

"Easy boys, there's plenty to go around!" Phoebe assured the men.

I laughed, following her and her train of new lovers towards home. They took cars, we teleported. Once they had arrived and set up a more 'suitable place' for Phoebe to relax, I spoke up. "You know, you are an excellent Goddess of Love, but I would appreciate it if you left one guy for me!"

Phoebe laughed softly, watching the men peel their shirts off. "Which one of you lovely boys would like to do me the great favour of giving Emily a well-deserved foot massage?"

At the thought of doing something for Phoebe, two of the men jumped at the chance. I gladly kicked off my shoes, leaning back in my seat as they each took a foot to rub.

"That is really nice," I commented. Phoebe made a noise in agreement. My head rolled back, my eyes going to the roof, lulling into a soft—

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Chris!" I squeaked, sitting up.

"What the hell is this? Goddesses gone wild?" he turned to Piper, "I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?"

Piper sighed. "Chris, I've got it. Thank you. All of you, _out_!" Her voice seemed louder towards the end, and a large gust of wind blew the men back into the hall. Some tumbled down to the floor, others crashed into the wall, but all sprinted through the door afterwards.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Chris voiced his approval, moving to sit on the arm of my chair, not after smacking my shoulder. I glared at him.

Piper turned back to her sisters. "Now, morality check. Leo did not give us these powers to create armies, or form love-cults. The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became."

"Petty, evil, vindictive," Chris supplied.

"Thanks, but I've got it. Now," Piper took the red cushion and hit Phoebe, who'd been staring longingly at Chris. "Can you two get it under control? And Emily, don't encourage them."

"Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader; Tacitus, 100 AD." Paige proudly declared.

"Love will keep us together; Captain & Tennille, 1970," Phoebe smiled, drinking from her goblet.

"Now, can we find a way to beat the Titans so I can get my family back?" Piper pleaded.

"Is that a jingle?" Phoebe randomly questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

"There are no elders up there, who's jingling?"

"It's Leo," Chris explained.

"Leo can jingle?" Piper questioned, disbelief in her voice.

"Yep. He says an elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans."

I sighed heavily, picking at a split end. "Go have fun guys, don't die," I said. Piper rolled her eyes at me, then trio disappeared, leaving me alone with the Whitelighter. Chris stared down at me. "What? You wanna give me a foot rub?" I suggested.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Well in that case, stop lookin' at me," I huffed, getting to my feet and heading for the attic.

"Where are you going?" Chris called.

"To find a spell to send you back! There's only enough room for one neurotic freak in the family and that spot has already been filled by Piper!"

He began to follow after me. "And what if there isn't one?!"

"Then I'll vanquish you or something!"

"Wh- Emily you can't do that, I'm a Whitelighter!"

"Not for long, you and your orbs are going back to the future if I have any say in the matter!" I shouted behind me, turning back to enter the attic. I stopped dead, bumping into Chris' chest. "That's cheating, you know," I muttered, looking at my feet.

He sighed, grabbing my wrists. "I'm allowed to cheat," he replied, I frowned as he orbed me into my room. "And you don't have a say in the matter, I'm here to help you."

"Could have fooled me, all you've done so far is withhold information, stick Leo up there and interrupt my foot rub. Clearly you are not to be trusted so easily," I huffed, falling onto my bed.

"I'm a threat because you missed out on some half naked guys rubbing your feet?" He asked incredulously. I raised my eyebrows at him, and then turned away so my back faced him. "Emily, don't be difficult."

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's not much else for me to do here, what with everyone running off being _Greek_! I'm not good with just sitting around – well, not when others are fighting evil!"

Chris sighed heavily. "I have work to do, will you be okay by yourself until the sisters get back?"

"Chris, I might not be a Charmed One, but I'm not some damsel in need of protection. I am capable of kicking ass without them."

He sighed heavily – that boy really did like to sigh. "I only asked because of the Titans, Emily. I know you aren't weak. I'll be back soon."

With that, he left me alone.

* * *

"Still Greek, huh?" I said, entering Piper's room. She stood in the middle, holding Wyatt. "Hey there, big guy! What do you think about mommy's new outfit, kinda weird right?" I joked, pulling a face at the baby over her shoulder. Wyatt grinned widely, reaching out and tugging on a lock of hair that had escaped my pony tail.

"Watch it, young lady," Piper warned me jokingly.

"Don't worry, your Daddy'll turn her back soon," I continued. I sighed heavily. "I miss Leo. Why isn't he back yet?"

Piper sighed, looking at her son. "I don't know sweetie. I miss him, too," she replied.

"I need help," Chris announced, wandering into the room.

Piper turned her head, frowning. "Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can't just walk in here anytime you want to," she scolded.

"Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans but I don't know how long that's gonna last," Chris replied.

I reached out and took Wyatt from Piper, cradling him against my hip. "I thought you needed me," Piper continued, raising an eyebrow at the Whitelighter.

"I did. I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?"

"What's the matter, McFly? Running out of answers?" I teased, making silly faces at Wyatt.

He groaned. "Yes, yes, I am! Okay, Emily? If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it!"

"I feel your frustration," Piper replied unhelpfully.

"Piper, if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop..."

"You forgot the baby," Piper cut in. "The baby needs his father too."

"Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture..."

She shook her head, interrupting again. "There is no bigger picture than my family."

"Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine."

"Not our fault," I pointed out, sitting down on the bed.

Chris turned his attention fully to me. "Not yet," He corrected, staring at me intently. Alright, what was this kid's problem?

"Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?"

"I just want you to get it right this time. Use your power of three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell."

"If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now excuse me, I need to go warm up a bottle."

She ended the conversation by storming out of the room. Chris sighed heavily, scowling at me. "Hey, don't look at me like that, it's not my fault you aren't Leo."

"You are so…" He trailed off, seeming to try and calm himself down. "Whatever, but if they die again because nobody will listen to me, it won't be on my head!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" I accused, rising from the bed and walking a few steps.

He glowered down at me. "Emily, you have no idea how much trouble you give me."

"I've known you for a day, Chris; you have no idea what I'm even like!"

Chris' scowl deepened. "I know you better than you think, Emily, and I don't even want to! If I don't have a place here, neither do you!"

Apparently, our shouting had make Wyatt anxious enough that his force field appeared, making Chris jump back a bit. "You scared him!" I exclaimed, rocking Wyatt slowly to try and calm him down. "Just leave, Chris," I sighed, turning away from the Whitelighter. "I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here, so how's this. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

He growled some form of cuss in my direction before orbing away.

I sighed heavily, putting Wyatt down in his bassinet. "I'm sorry, sweetie, did we scare you?" Wyatt gurgled in reply, tugging on my hair. "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." I kissed the boy on the head and stood up, turning to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"What was that about?" She asked, walking over with a bottle of milk in her hands.

Running my hands through my hair, I shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't like this guy."

"That makes two of us," Piper agreed.

* * *

**Thanks to charisma26, CharmedOpal and sweeti9090 for their reviews**

**Feedback is appreciated**

**-shinigami**


	4. Mr Tall-Dark-and-Mysterious

_**Sorry for the short length of chapters, I will try to work on posting regular and long chapters...**_

* * *

I decided to busy myself by flitting around the kitchen, with two potions brewing on the stove while I made myself a sandwich. It wasn't a very good distraction, but it was better than sitting around worrying about Leo or the sisters or what Chris was up to.

"What are those for?" Paige asked as she swanned into the kitchen, peering over that the potions.

"Well, you guys may be all powerful gods and whatnot, but a little backup never hurt anybody," I explained, shrugging slowly before biting into my sandwich- living with an ex-chef had done nothing to improve my culinary skills, I seemed to burn everything except potions. "As for the sandwich, Piper isn't really in the mood to prepare anything other than Wyatt's bottle- which is completely fine, but a girl's gotta eat." I shrugged as I ended my explanation, leaning against the counter. "How are the war games going?"

She sighed heavily. "They're going nowhere, fast. This sucks," she sighed.

"What does Leo think?" I asked.

She pouted, lifting her hands up as she shrugged. "I may know if he ever came down here."

"Well, what about Mr Tall-Dark-and-Mysterious? Surely he has some idea about how to beat the Titans, he's from the future after all."

Paige snorted softly. "Tall-Dark-and-Mysterious? That's his title now?"

"Yes, it is what I have decided. He is tall, very broody, and we still don't really know him, so he's a mystery. Am I good with titles or what?" I explained, grinning to myself. Ah, yes, I was the best title-giver in the house. Most of our regular visitors got one eventually. "Back to the question, what does he think you should do?"

She shrugged. "He didn't really offer any helpful advice."

"Of course not," I sighed, picking up my remaining sandwich and looping arms with Paige. "C'mon, let's go see if Phoebe has anything on the Titans."

We wandered through the house, finding Phoebe in the sitting room with a book. "What's that?" I asked, taking a seat beside the newly blonde woman.

"Book on Greek mythology. I'm not getting very far, though…" She replied with a heavy sigh. "All I can figure out is that Cronus was one weird guy."

"Come on, Phoebe, battle plan!" Paige encouraged, beginning to pace. Obviously, not being able to formulate anything that would end well for us was causing her to start becoming anxious.

Her elder sister just shrugged, flipping the page of her book. "It says in here that Cronus swallowed his new born children to keep them from over throwing him."

I made a face at her. "That's gross. Now back to the matter at hand."

"What if…you lure the Titans to a field, Piper lifts them with a tornado, and I hit him with my lightning?" Paige suggested.

"What if Phoebe can't lure them?" I questioned.

Phoebe closed the book, setting it down between us. "I'm afraid there's no way to beat a man who eats his own children."

"Those stories are fables," A familiar voice said. Our heads snapped around in synchronisation, followed by delighted exclamations of 'Leo!'

"Welcome home, Leo," Paige greeted him as Phoebe rushed to hug her brother in law.

He smiled at each of us warmly, before getting down to business. "What have you got for me?"

"Paige ran every battle plan she knows which, as a war goddess, is basically every battle that's ever been fought," Phoebe said hopelessly.

"No matter how you spin it - warrior, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans," Paige ended, heaving a sigh.

I pursed my lips, looking at the sisters. If they went into a battle with the Titans right now, we'd be screwed. They had no confidence in their abilities…

"See how much this family needs you?" Piper asked her husband.

"…No, I don't." We all turned to look at him, confused. "You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of Gods or the power of three. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you."

Phoebe turned to Paige, beaming. "Oh, see I could just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it."

"Doing it? What is he doing?" I asked, turning to Piper for an answer, she shrugged.

Leo turned to Paige, smiling softly. "Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans."

She blinked. "I do?"

"Yes, you just need to focus."

We all turned to look at the redhead as something seemed to click in her mind. "…We have to declare ourselves Gods."

"It's how the ancient Greeks did it," Leo agreed.

"Chris told us not to do that," Piper commented.

He shrugged. "Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do."

"But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity," Phoebe pointed out.

Leo smiled at her comment. "You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course, you can handle being the Goddess of Love."

She looked at her feet. "I never thought of it that way…"

"Paige, you're the Goddess of War because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you… Piper, is it any wonder I made you the Goddess of Earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son."

"You really have that much faith in us?" His wife asked.

"Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever."

"Just so we're clear, though, I'm not worshipping any of you," I spoke up. Paige snickered, but then stopped short. I frowned, confused at her sudden mood swing, when I realised the other two had the same expressions.

"Leo?" Piper asked.

I turned my head to the man behind me to see him staring at himself.

He was…glowing?

"What's happening to me?" He whispered.

* * *

Piper and Leo disappeared upstairs, leaving us to pace around worriedly. "What was that glowing about?" I asked finally, anxiously rubbing my face. "He's not really an Elder, is he? I mean, he can't be, if he was he would have to go live up there. That's not fair on Wyatt or Piper," I babbled.

"Emily…" Paige started.

"Not to mention us. Like, I don't wanna lose my family; you don't wanna lose your family, he doesn't wanna leave us. And even if there aren't enough Elders to keep things running, why does it have to be _Leo_ that has to be their lapdog?"

"Emily! Slow down, you're panicking!" Paige instructed me, grabbing my arms. "We aren't going to lose Leo!"

My mini freak-out was cut short when he heard Piper shouting from upstairs followed by a crash. "What the…?"

"Paige!" Phoebe called.

We turned to see two very large, familiar Titan men in the conservatory, advancing towards us. I wave my hand, in an attempt to make them go flying, but nothing happened. "Uh, guys. My power isn't working. Why isn't my power working?" I asked. The larger of the two send me a look, then sent me flying into the stairs, crashing into a heap at the bottom. Phoebe rushed to my side, calling for her sister.

Paige grabbed her trident, sending a bolt of lightning at the two. "Emily, go upstairs, get Piper!" She instructed.

I nodded, turning on my heels and hauling ass upstairs. Hopefully Leo's plan of declaring the sisters as Gods would be enough to destroy the Titans. Otherwise we were _so_ beyond screwed.

I got halfway to Piper's room when the ground began to rumble. "Leo?!"

The man appeared in the doorway a moment later, grabbing my arm. "Are you alright?" He asked, I nodded.

"What's happening down there?" I asked.

"Piper," Leo replied, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Piper? Piper is happening? Jesus, that was one hell of a pep-talk you must've given her," I commented.

He and I carefully descended the stairs once all rumbling and screaming had stopped to see the three sisters standing together, unharmed. "So much for the Titans," Paige commented.

"Thank god," Phoebe sighed.

"You're welcome," Piper said with a small smile.

Leo rushed towards his wife, smiling. "You did it, Piper. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back."

And that was when she disappeared from the house in a swirl of wind.

"Where is she going?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

"I…" Leo trailed off, looking as lost as I felt.

We all shared worried glances before I broke the silence with a small, "Well, crap…"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed the story(:**

**Feedback is appreciated(:**

**-Shinigami**


End file.
